Runaway
by IndigoLockheart
Summary: Tifa questions her relationship with Vincent. After a fight they had that is about Lucreica Tifa asks Gaia to erase Vincent's memory of her. But does he know what she did? Only time will tell.
1. Runaway

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

I'm not very good writing people arguing so if this doesn't make any sense I am sorry. Please bear with me.

Chapter One

Runaway

Tifa Lockhart ran as fast as her legs could take her and as far as her body could go. She was in excruciating pain but she didn't care. Blood was oozing out of the wounds she had on her right arm, bruises began to appear on her left arm and left cheek. But that didn't matter now; all that did matter was getting as far away from Edge as she possibly could.

He had hurt her. She never thought he would but he did. Vincent Valentine, the man she had come to know and love with all of her heart hurt her.

Tifa turned a corner and headed for the train station, not watching where she was heading she tripped and land on her bleeding arm. 'Shit!' she cursed as she got up and continued running. Many people began to stare and it was pissing her off a bit. 'Can't a girl run around with a bleeding arm and bruised cheek in peace?'

Tifa turned yet another corner and came to the train station. "All aboard!" shouted the conductor. She quickly ran to the ticket booth, "One please." she gasped out. She was running so hard that she was completely out of breath.

"Here you are Miss. That will be-"

Tifa yanked the ticket from his hand and threw him a fist full of gil. She ran to the train and for a moment felt safe. Again people were staring at her as she made her way to the very back of the train. She continued to hold her bleeding arm. It was very painful to even look at it. It had four holes, three in the back and on in the front where Vincent grabbed her with his gauntlet

. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered everything that happened just a few minutes go. Vincent yelling at her and how she yelled at him. 'Guess I did deserve to be treated like this but did her have to hurt me so?' They fought about the one thing that Vincent was really sensitive about, Lucrecia.

(Flashback)

_Vincent I have something I want to talk to you about_. A very excited Tifa said as Vincent entered the living room.

_Not now I have something that needs taking care of._ He replied as he fastened his cloak around his shoulders.

_But it won't take that long really. Besides this is more important than what you have to do anyways._

_Nothing is more important than this!_ He growled turning to face a wide eyed Tifa.

_Oh, I see, you're going to see her again._ Her voice rising a little. _She's dead Vincent, don't you get it! D-E-A-D!_ 'I shouldn't have said that.'

He quickly walked up to Tifa so that he was right in her face, _How dare you! Lucrecia will always be a very important person in my life. You have no right what so ever to say anything about her! _Tifa was crying now, _You think your tears are going to keep me from going to her? Your tears mean nothing to me!_

_Admit it then, you love her that dead bitch more than me! Say it!_

He slapped her knocking Tifa to the floor; quickly he picked her up and dug his fingers into her arms. His gauntlet penetrating her flesh. _She is more of a woman then you'll ever be!_

With that said she kicked him in the abdomen knocking him to his knees. Tifa ran out the front door and out of his life.

(End flashback)

'I hope he doesn't come looking for me.' Tifa snorted, 'Who am I kidding? His probably at Lurcecia's cave by now. Saying how much he loves her and how he wishes he could be with her.'

Tifa looked out the window as the train swiftly traveled to Kalm. She really had no idea where this train was heading but if it got her away from Edge and Vincent then that was fine with her.

"Miss?"

Tifa looked up to see a young girl about 16 years old standing next to her sit. "Yes?" Tifa didn't mean to sound cruel but she really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"Your arm, it's bleeding pretty badly so if you don't mind, I would like to patch it up for you." Tifa couldn't help but smile, the girl really looked like she wanted to help her so Tifa agreed. The girl clasped her hands together and sat next to Tifa. She already had her first aid kit with her. Tifa guessed she was going to bandage her arm with or without her permission.

"The wounds don't look to deep, that's good." She began as she examined Tifa's arm. "That means I won't need to stitch you up. Hmm?" Tifa wasn't paying attention to her. She was now looking out the window again thinking of what to do now. "There you go, all done!"

Tifa looked at her arm, "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. Now please change the dressings at least twice a day and put this medication on it to keep it from getting infected." she handed Tifa a small bottle of ointment.

Tifa nodded and turned her attention back outside. 'What am I going to do now?' She began to rub her bruised cheek, "I wonder will anyone love me if I died?" She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**Well that was chapter one. What do you all think? If I get about 10 reviews then I may continue writing. But please be gentle I'm still a virgin when it comes to writing. **


	2. Two lines mean yes

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**Chapter Two**

**Two lines mean yes**

Vincent ran out the door after Tifa, but she was no where in sight. "I forgot how fast she is." He said to no one in particular.

As soon as she slammed the door Vincent had realized what he had done to her and his bloody gauntlet had confirmed it. He did something he never thought he would do in a million years to anyone.

"Tifa I'm sorry." He said, hoping the wind would carry his words to her. He suddenly smelled something in the air, something familiar. It was Tifa's scent, from her blood. Quickly he followed the scent to the train station. Once there he notice that all the trains had left for the night, was she onboard one of them?

He ran to the man at the ticket booth, who was picking up gil off the floor. "Did a woman who looked like this," Vincent showed the man Tifa's picture, "get onboard a train?"

"Yes she did, and was she ever in a hurry to get out of here. Didn't even give me time to give her back her change." The man handed Vincent Tifa's change. "That there train is heading for Junon; its first stop is Kalm. If you hurry you may still catch her at that stop."

Vincent nodded his thanks and ran back to the house to pick up supplies. Once there he noticed a small purple box on the living room floor. He didn't notice it before because Tifa was hiding it from him.

He picked it up and read the label, it was a pregnancy test. He shook the box and heard something inside. He held his breath as he took out the test, on it were two pink lines, he quickly looked at the directions on the box. He felt his legs give way as he read what it said. "Two lines mean…"

Vincent lowered the box and the test, "Tifa is pregnant. That's what she wanted to tell me and I…" He slammed his gauntlet to the floor. "Damn it! Damn it to hell!" Tifa was only trying to tell him that she was caring his child. She only wanted him to be happy. Now she is gone. 'She wouldn't abort would she, now that I hurt her.'

He didn't have any time to lose. He got to his feet, ran to the room that they shared for almost a year now; the room were she gave her body and heart to Vincent, the room that looked so lonely now without her prancing around in her nightgown asking if she looked fat. Vincent felt a lone tear slide down his cheek. Once Cerberus was loaded and secured he ran out the door and began to run toward Kalm.

'Run? Screw that!' Vincent screamed out in pain as he pushed two leathery black wings from his back. He now knew how to control Chaos so it was easy for him to fly from one town to the next. Stretching his wings he lifted off the ground and flew toward Kalm. The place he hoped to find Tifa.

**Yes I know this chapter is short I am sorry but it's kind of hard to write at 12:20 AM. Anyways please R&R!**


	3. I'm sorry

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**I am sorry if there were mistakes on the last chapters. I will go back and fix it as soon as I can. I know that Vincent would not do something like this and believe me that it hurt me very much to write him doing it. But this has been in my head for a while now. I'm sorry Vincent. Please don't hate me! **

**Thanks for reading my story! **

**Chapter Three**

**I'm sorry**

Tifa was awake just as the train pulled to a stop at the station in Kalm. It was already morning as she made her way toward the door. It really wasn't that long of a trip but it did give her time to rest and think about what happened.

'_I should apologize to him. It was mostly my fault to begin with.'_ She sighed as she got to the door, _'But what if he doesn't want to be a father.'_

Tifa gently rubbed her belly, "Don't worry, I'll be here for you. It's just you and me now." She stepped out into the bright morning sunlight that welcomed her to Kalm.

Kalm was slowly becoming a city again. It was only a year ago that the Underground had attacked and almost destroyed this lovely city, but thanks to Reeve, the WRO and, of course, Vincent, the city was saved. It must have been hard for everyone who had lost the ones they loved that day.

"Tifa?" a familiar voice called out to her as she stepped off the train. She turned around to come face to face with none other than Vincent Valentine. He was still wearing his black pants and shirt from last night. His cloak was flowing to his ankles as he walked up to her.

"What are you-"she was backing away from him afraid that he might hurt her again. "What are you doing here?"

He stepped closer to her, "I came to say that I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her; she flinched. "I sorry for hurting you and for saying all those horrible things last night." He squeezed her gently, "Please, don't leave me again. I- I want us to be a family."

Tifa's eyes opened wide, she jerked away from him, and…

"Liar!" she shouted, making those walking by, stop and stare. "We can never, do you hear me, NEVER, be a family as long as Lucrecia is in your heart!" She was backing away from him again, "Just stay away from me and MY child! Besides, it's not yours anyways."

"You don't mean that. I know it's mine. You know it's mine." He sighed, "Tifa, I-"

"Just stop! I don't want to hear anything from you unless it's 'I will forget Lucrecia'." Vincent looked at her, stared at her trying to choose his words carefully. "Lucrecia-"

"I knew it! Even after what happened last night, you can't forget her. Look," she should him her left arm and then pointed to her cheek, "Do you see what your Lucrecia did to us?" Tifa sighed "I am sorry for what I say about Lucrecia and I hope you are very happy with her."   
Tifa ran out of the train station, with Vincent almost at her heels, "Tifa, Tifa stop!" She wasn't watching where she was going when she ran out into the street and in to the path of a speeding car.

"TIFA! TIFA LOOK OUT!"

Tifa didn't have time get out of the way; the car hit her dead on sending her flying four feet into the air. She landed face down on the pavement.

"Oh my god! Someone call for help!" one woman shouted.

"Don't move her. Wait for the medics." A man called out.

Vincent was at Tifa's side, ignoring the cries of everyone around them. He turned her around, blood was now coming out of the gash on her head, "Tifa, don't you leave me too." He hugged her bloody body.

"Sir, please step aside." The medics had arrived and began working on Tifa. "Get the stretcher out here now!"

They loaded her up into the ambulance, "Sir, are you her husband?" a medic asked Vincent, who black shirt was soaked with blood.

"Yes." He entered the ambulance to be next to his beloved Tifa. He held her hand and gently kisses her cold fingers, "I'm so sorry."

**Well here is the next chapter. Please don't hurt me! I know I'm a bad girl for doing this to Tifa but…(wipes tears away) I really did cry when I wrote this. Please R&R. **


	4. Together

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story! I am sorry for the mistakes that I have made. Also I want to say that this has started out as a very sad story but it will get better in the end. Please don't hate me.**

**Chapter Four**

**Together**

Vincent was in the waiting room for over nine hours since the doctors had rushed Tifa into surgery. While he was pacing the waiting room, making everyone else in the room very nervous, he called everyone; Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Cait/ Reeve, Red and even Cloud (not that he was ever going to pick up the phone). They arrived (except for Cloud) and soon the entire waiting room was filled with people pacing back and forth.

"Here." Yuffie handed a brown bag to Vincent, "You asked me to bring this to you."

"Thank you." Vincent took the bag. It was the extra clothes he asked for.

Yuffie smiled a small smile, "Hey what are little sisters for?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her last remark. "Little sister, huh?"

Yuffie sat down next to him, "Well you are in love with my 'big sister' so it's only right that I become your little sister."

Vincent quickly went to change. Once he stepped out of the washroom, he notices the doctor stepping out of the operating room. The man's eyes quickly became huge as everyone rushed up to him. Surrounding him like he was their prey.

"How's Tifa?" Everyone began asking. "Is she okay? Is she awake?"

"What happened to the baby?" Everyone turned to face Vincent, shock had taken over their faces. It seemed to him that he was going to be the first to know about the baby.

The doctor cleared his throat, cause everyone to look back at him, "I'm sorry, we tired everything we could to save the baby."

Yuffie gasped, both Reeve and Cait shook their heads, Cid placed a head on Vincent's shoulders. Barret grabbed the doctor and began shaking him, "Then you didn't try hard enough!"

"I'm sorry," he said again. "She will be able to have more children, so will you please stop shaking me!"

Vincent was silent. _'Will she even allow me to touch her again?'_

Suddenly Tifa was heard screaming from her room, "NO, NOT MY BABY!" Vincent ran to her room and saw a young nurse fighting an uncontrollable Tifa.

"Please you need to- someone help me!"  
Vincent ran to Tifa's side and held her close to him, Tifa began pounding the shit out of his chest but he didn't care, "VINCENT, MY BABY; I LOST OUR BABY!" Tifa shouted into his chest. Suddenly the doctor and another nurse entered the room, the doctor held a needle in his hand. "It's to calm her down." He said to Vincent as he injected her with the medicine.

Tifa's sobs slowly began to quite down, her breathing was also calm again. She fell asleep in his arms; just like the first time he held her.

(Flashback)

'_Want some company?' Tifa asked._

'_Not really.'_

'_Well that's too bad, because I do.'_

'_Humph.' Vincent continued to look at the sky. _

'_You know,' Tifa interrupted his thoughts, yet again, 'this is the first time I ever rode an airship.'_

_Silence._

_He heard her sigh and felt her move closer, 'Why are you so distinct? Are you scared of me?'_

_Vincent chuckled, 'Scared of you?'_

'_Well you always move away from me when I get close to you so I just thought that,' she touched his gauntlet, 'I'm scary.' _

_He looked at her hand that had stopped moving, 'Don't worry, I don't bite.' she smirked._

_Vincent grabbed Tifa's arm and squeezed it tight, 'I don't like to be-'_

'_Damn it, Valentine, why won't you let me in?' Tifa took her arm away, 'I'm lonely and your lonely; and don't give me that bullshit that you are not because I see you every night looked out into the sky.' Tifa stepped closer to him, 'You know what? I am going to do this even if you don't want me to, even if you shot me.' _

_She closed the gap between them and looked into his crimson eyes. She was on her tip toes as she grabbed his face and pulled herself closer to him. Vincent's heart was pounding, she was going to kiss him. 'Tifa please, stop.' Her soft lips gently touched his own as she gave him a little peck on the mouth. Tifa giggled, 'You should have seen your face! It was priceless!' Tifa began to laugh even harder, 'You actually thought I was going to kiss you didn't you?'_

_Vincent blushed and turned the other way so she would not notice. With his back to her he felt Tifa wrap her slender arms around his waist. 'Vincent, you're an amazing person you know that.' _

'_Person?'_

_He felt her nod her head, 'Yes you are always there for me and I just wanted to say thank you.' _

_He turned around, her arms still around his waist, he hesitated at first but he gently wrapped his arms around her body, 'You're welcome.' They stood there until Tifa fell asleep._

(End Flashback)

Vincent laid her down. "Tifa," he whispered, "I will be here to help you through this, just like you where there for me." Vincent remained in the room until he was sure she was completely asleep.

'_Well get through this together.'_


	5. Tifa's Choice

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! I am very happy. ! Can you see how happy I am? Well on with the show! Oh I may end up changing the title to this story. I just don't know what I am going to call it yet. **

**Chapter Five**

**Tifa's Choice**

It had been almost two months since Tifa had had her horrible accident. She was now doing her regular routine just to help keep her mind off things. Things have not gotten back to normal like Vincent had hoped they would, but at least she was with him again. He promised her that he was never going to fight with her again.

"It's okay, Vincent. It was really my fault to begin with." Tifa would say smiling. He hated it when she said that.

There have been times when Vincent would find Tifa staring at nothing, as if to be thinking of something. When he asked what was wrong, she would just smile and shake her head and continue what she was doing.

Vincent had been called to Kalm on business and by 'business' it ment to take someone out. He could not stand the fact that he was going to leave Tifa alone, so he called Yuffie.

"Sure! I have some time to kill." An excited Yuffie shouted over the phone. At least he was going to feel a little better, but only a little.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Vincent asked Tifa as he reached the door.

Tifa was putting on her bra as she walked up to him. He caught her off guard in the morning as he scooped her up and laid her on top of the nearest table he could find. She was surprised at first but she welcomed him with open arms. "Yes I'll be fine. Yuffie is going to be here so I'll have plenty of things to do." She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a gentle kiss on his moist lips. "Don't worry so much."

Vincent licked his lips, his crimson eyes staring into Tifa's brown eyes. Her eyes could always pierce his soul, but now they looked almost empty. He wanted to know what she was thinking of, but time was not on his side at this very moment. "Okay but if anything happens-"

Tifa nodded, "I'll call, please don't worry about me. You have other things to worry about."

She was right. Right now he had to focus on the mission at hand. As always it had something to do with Hojo, why else would Reeve call him. If only he could just forget about everything that has to do with Hojo and move on with his life. A life with Tifa was all that really matter to him right now. "Vincent, please get going or you're going to miss the train."

Vincent smirked, "Tifa, you know that I don't need the train."  
"True, but I don't want you to over use Chaos. He does get tired too."

Vincent pouted, "Sounds like you are worried more about Chaos then me."

"Vincent will you get going. Hey don't do that!" Vincent pulled Tifa's bra strap so that it would snap against her back hard. "That hurt!" She laughed pushing him away.

"Well that's what you get for not loving me." Vincent joined her laughter.

"Vincent, you know I love you, more then life itself." Tifa paused, thinking of what to say next, "I would gladly give up my life to see you happy."

Vincent's eyes turned serious again. _What did she mean by that? _Tifa had never said anything like that to him before, to Cloud, yes but never to him.

Tifa noticed that Vincent was going to respond to her last remark, so she quickly pushed him out the door, "Be sure to call me when you get to Kalm. I want to make sure you got there okay."

Vincent grabbed her by the waist; pulling her closer to him he kissed her lips passionately. He broke the kiss still holding her tightly, "I love you Tifa always remember that."

Tifa looked up at him, her eyes began to well up, "I-I love you too, Vincent." She squeezed him gently, "I love you so much."

Vincent released her and slowly began to make his way toward the train station. Tifa watched him walk down the street, tears streaming down her face. She stood there until Vincent was no longer visible. Placing her hand over her heart she whispered into the wind,

"I love you Vincent, that's why I have to let you go."


	6. The Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! THERE I SAID IT!**

**Runaway**

**Chapter 6**

**The Kiss**

"_Tifa are you sure about this? You do know what might happen when he finds out what's really going on." Reeve sounded very nervous over the phone when Tifa revealed her master plan to him, two weeks ago._

_Tifa smiled weakly, "Yes I am positive. Reeve," Tifa chuckled, "don't worry so much. If he does find out it will be too late."_

"_Tifa…" Reeve paused; she assumed he was tossing her idea around in his brain, desperately trying to come up with a different solution to her 'plan'. She heard him sigh, a sigh of defeat from the sound of it, "If that is your wish than I will help you. Just please be careful."_

"_Thank you."_

Tifa sneezed as she made her way back to her seat. "Damn it," she cursed as she finally reached her spot. "Out of all the times to get sick."

Yuffie smiled childishly, "Serves you right, I mean you were standing outside in almost nothing but your bra and undies. Which reminds me, what did you and Vinny do?" She leaned closer to her friend, hoping to get something juicy out of her.

Tifa pushed her away, "That is none of your business."

"Humph. You know you are no fun at all."

Tifa smiled. She turned to look out the window. The glass started to fog up a bit which meant that they were close to Bone Village. Once there, they would travel to the City of the Ancients, were Tifa will pray to Gaia, asking for the planet's help. At least that's what she had told Yuffie. She knew she could trust Yuffie but she was known to have a big mouth.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Yuffie asked. "Do you even know how to communicate with the planet?"

"Holy and Aeris; they will help me communicate with the planet." Tifa whispered turning to her friend smiling weakly, "I wanted to ask you something - could I stay with you once this is all over?"

"Of course! You are always welcome in my home. We can steal materia everyday. Oh we'll call ourselves the Materia Girls."

Tifa snorted, "Lame."

"Okay, how about Wuti's Avengers!" Yuffie raised her hand over her head, which caused her backpack to fall from the rack above them. Tifa saw an angry attendant storm her way to were they were sitting.

"Miss, will you please calm down, you're disturbing the other passengers." The attendant said, hands on her hips.

Yuffie slouched over, "Sorry."

Yuffie was quite for the rest of the trip, which was fine with Tifa; she really wasn't in the mood to talk. What Tifa was planning on doing was killing her, but if it meant Vincent's happiness then it was worth it. He is worth it. Tifa's eyes began to well up, '_No I will not cry, not now. I need to be strong or I won't be able to do this.'_

She could see the station at Bone Village come into view. Tifa was grateful to Shinra for providing them passage to the other continents. It was the first time Shinra had done something helpful.

Bone Village was once an excavating sight two years ago but now it was a tourist hotspot. Tifa got up to stretch, it had been a long ride and her butt hurt. Yuffie had just fallen asleep as the airship landed at the station. Tifa gently tapped the young ninja, "Hey wake up. Yuffie we're here."

Yuffie let out a long yawn, gave her eyes a rub and stretched her arms, "Here already? Damn it and I was having an awesome dream too."

"Really? Could it have been about you and Reno?" Tifa asked grabbing her bag from the top rack.

"What! No, what makes you say that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it was because you were saying, 'Oh Reno I love it when you do me like that.'"

Yuffie blushed, "I would never say something like that!" She punched Tifa's arm as they made their way off the airship.

"You're right it was more like, 'Oh Reno, do me again!'" Tifa laughed as the ninja chased her out of the station and onto a very crowded platform.

Bone Village must have been having a celebration of some sorts as Tifa had reached the plaza, Yuffie; who was tired as hell from trying to catch Tifa stopped behind her.

"Hey, you run too fast," Yuffie was completely out of breath. The young girl looked around in aww. "I wonder what's going on."

"Yeah, it kind of looks like a festival but what could they be celebrating?" Tifa and Yuffie began pushing their way through the crowd. "Bone, (oh excuse me) Village was (oww hey that was my foot damn it) never this packed before. What _is_ going on?"

Tifa looked around, as if searching for their salvation from the people; she just never thought it would come in the form of a robotic toy cat. "Hey there's Cait. What's he doing here?"

"Reeve must have sent him to keep an eye on you." Yuffie said as both woman walked up to Cait.

"Oh, good. I was beginning to think that I would miss you two." The cat jumped down from the table he was jumping on.

"Here to spy on me, Reeve?" Tifa said as she placed her bag next to the table and sat down.

Cait shook his head, "Not spy; help. Plus I am sure you would like to know what Vincent is up to; no?"

Tifa felt as if someone was squeezing her heart, "How is Vincent?" She asked quietly, almost whispering. Just saying his name made her want to cry.

"Well he left about two days ago," he looked at the ground, "and I think he suspected something."

Tifa's heart jumped, "Really?"

Cait nodded.

"Hey, Cait," Yuffie interrupted taking a sit across from Tifa. She carefully picked up Cait and sat him on her lap, "do you now what is going on?"

Cait's face lit up, "Oh, this is all thanks to Rufus."  
"Rufus?" both girls asked in unison.

"Yes, he is bringing more jobs to Bone Village, by that he just wants to fund the excavating project they have going here."

Tifa smiled. Since there battle against Sephiroth and Jenova; Rufus had changed a lot. This was turning out to be a good thing for everyone. More jobs meant more money and more money meant people would live happier lives.

"Rufus also sends his regards." Cait added.

"He does, does he?" Tifa smiled. Somehow, she was beginning to feel a little better. She has good friends that care about her and want her to be happy; but will she ever be happy? _'With the choice you made I doubt that you will ever be happy.'_

"So do you ladies have a place to stay the night?" Cait asked looking at Tifa then at Yuffie.

"As a matter of fact, we planned on going straight through town."

"WHAT?!" Yuffie exclaimed quickly standing up, knocking Cait off of her lap, "But Tifa we've being traveling all day. Can't we at least stop and rest tonight?"

Tifa shook her head, "Not going to happen, now," she looked at her watch, "if you'll excuse us we have to get going. Take care of yourself Reeve." Tifa grabbed her bag and began to drag Yuffie away from Cait. They walked for a while in the crowded hoping to get some distance between then and Cait. She went down alleyways, into shops and out the back way until she stopped in front of an old run down hotel.

"Eww! What the hell is that?" Yuffie asked, still pissed off at Tifa for what she did.

"It's a hotel and this is where we are staying tonight."

Yuffie's month looked like it dropped to the floor, "Are you serious?" She looked a back at the building with disgust. "When did you find this place?"

"The first time was when we where looking for Aeris here, do you remember?" Tifa closed her eyes and smiled, "I was searching for her here in this very spot, when I bumped into a little girl that looked a little like Aeris. She was staring at me with big beautiful green eyes; she told me that there will come a time when I would lose someone very important to me. I would have to choose between their happiness or a life filled with sorrow and regret. At first I thought she was talking about Cloud and Aeris so I began to tell her that I want Cloud to be happy. She shook her head and told me that it is not Cloud that I would have to decide for but another that will take his place."

"Vincent?"

Tifa nodded, "Right, I would have to choose between Vincent and my own sadness. And now is that time." Tifa walked toward that building. "I chose for Vincent to be with the one he truly loves and to be happy. I want him to forget about me and live on with Lucercia."

"Tifa wait you can be serious." Yuffie was about to follow Tifa inside but was stopped by a small girl. "Huh, hey get out of my way."  
"This is what she has chosen; you must respect her wishes seeing how you are her friend."

"But it's the wrong decision," Yuffie looked at the girl, "Tifa loves Vincent and he loves her."

"You're wrong." Tifa said from the entrance of the hotel, "It's true that I do love Vincent but he does not truly love me." She chuckled, "I some how end up falling in love with the guy who prefers their girlfriends to be dead." She entered the building.

"What the hell is going on Reeve?" Vincent asked as he stormed into his office. "You playing games with me?"

Reeve looked up from his desk sighing, "I knew you would find out what was going on."

"Well what the hell _**is**_ going on?" Vincent asked again his crimson eyes on fire.

"I'm sorry I did that but you see," he sighed again, "Tifa asked me to do it."

Vincent looked dumbstruck, "What?"

The older man nodded, 'W_ell here goes, I hope I can say this with a straight face.' _"She is at Lucerica's Cave."

Vincent ran out of his office. Reeve watched him leave flying off in the direction of the cave. He reached into his pocket pulled out a cell phone and dialed Tifa.

'Hello.'

"Tifa, I told him. He just left for the cave."

'Thank you Reeve, I hope he wasn't too mad.'

Reeve chuckled, "Are kidding he was like a cute little kitten the whole time."

Tifa laughed, 'I see you soon, bye.' She hung up.

"I really hope you know what you are doing."

Vincent landed in front of Lucreica's cave. "Tifa!" he shouted almost causing the cave to cave in. "Tifa where are you?"

"Vincent?" A soft familiar voice called out to him from behind. "Vincent is that you?"

Vincent's eyes opened wide. 'It can't be.' He spun around to see Lucreica standing in front of him; she was still wearing her white dress, her hair following behind her. "Lucreica, how?"

**Once his lips touch her's, he will lose all memory of you.**

Lucreica, ran up to Vincent and hugged him tightly, "I am so sorry for what I did, I didn't mean for it to happen."

**Are you sure this is what you want?**

"I love you Vincent." She looked up at him.

**Yes, this is what I want.**

Lucreica kissed Vincent and for a brief moment the world stop.

**I will always love you, Vincent.**

Vincent had forgotten Tifa Lockhart.

**Well that is chapter 6. What did you all think of it? I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but you know how school is. I'll try to update as soon as possible. See you soon!**


	7. Uninvited Guests

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Runaway**

**Chapter 7**

**Uninvited Guests**

It's been two months since Tifa had moved in with Yuffie at Watui. It was a little hard for Tifa to adjust to this new life without Vincent, but she was beginning to think that she was going to be alright; even if it was hard for her to stop thinking of Vincent with Lucreica. She was pretty sure that he was happy and that made her happy, a little at least.

Tifa took up a full time position working at the Turtle's Paradise, the local hot spot in Watui. What can she say, bartending was her life. And at night she took a part time job killing monsters with Yuffie. She and Yuffie became the village monster slayers. That wasn't what Yuffie really wanted to do but Tifa could tell she was having fun. After all this was her village.

Tifa opened the window of her bedroom to welcome the sun and cool morning breeze into her room. She knew that she had the best room in the house because she could see the enormous mountains that surrounded the village. The view was spectacular. Nothing could ruin her new life here in Watui.

"TIFA!" Yuffie shouted from outside the house, "TIFA, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Yuffie was waving around what looked like a letter.

Tifa sighed as she made her way to the front yard. For some reason she was feeling tired, she was never like this before. Once she reached the sliding door, in rushed a very excited Yuffie, "Oh my gosh, Tifa I'm sorry, but you really need to look at this!" She handed Tifa a letter address to both Yuffie and Tifa. She examined the letter, with shocked eyes she looked at the pale looking ninja. "This can't be."

"It is." Yuffie responded.

Tifa looked at the letter again. Reading it out loud:

_Dear Tifa and Yuffie,_

_I am writing to inform you both of my visit to Watui this Friday the 21__st__ of September. Both Lucreica and I are planning to invite you to our up and coming wedding. We hope that you both agree to attend. I know that the wedding will be in about seven months but we wanted to get everything organized as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely,_

_Vincent Valentine_

"Did you look at the date? They are coming today."

Tifa's heart was racing, what was she going to do? She did everything she possibly could to get away from Vincent but for some reason he was coming to see her.

"Damn, do you think we have time to leave?" Tifa asked. She knew she was acting childish but she really didn't want to see him. Tifa was afraid of what she would do if she saw him. 'Run into his arms. Kiss him until I true blue in the face.'

"If we leave now we might…"

Suddenly the sliding door opened, in walked a woman, with light colored skin, long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white summer dress with a green trim at the bottom and a green hat on her head. She removed her sunglasses and smiled at both women standing in the room.

"You must be Tifa." She said, pointing at Tifa. "And you," now pointing at Yuffie, "must be Yuffie." She removed her hat and bowed, "I am honored to meet you both. Vincent has told me so much about you."

'Vincent!'

"Vincent?" Yuffie asked, "Then you must be…"

"Right, I'm Lucreica."

Tifa felt like she was about to faint. Behind Lucreica appeared Vincent, wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. 'Even with his true love around he still dresses like he is going to a funeral.' The only thing that looked a little different was that his hair was tied in a pony tail.

Upon entering the room he nodded at Yuffie and Tifa, "It's good to see you both again. It's been a while."

'It's only been two months.' Tifa said mentally. "It's good to see you too Vincent, how have you been?"

"I am doing alright, how about you?"

"Well, we could be doing better." Yuffie replied. Tifa shot her an evil glare.

"Really? Are you ill?" Lucreica asked as the three women sat down. Vincent stood by the door eyes glued on Tifa.

'Why is he staring at me like that?' She tried to ignore it but it felt like he was tearing her apart with his eyes. "No, why do you ask?"

Lucreica removed a bang away from her face, "You just look a little pale that's all."

Tifa smiled, "I'm fine Ms Cre…"

She stopped her by raising her hand, "Please call me Lucy."

"Okay, Lucy. So how long are you both here?"

Vincent answered her very coldly, "Do you want us to leave?"

Tifa was shocked by the way he had responded her and so were 'Lucy' and Yuffie, "What? No of course not, I just wanted to know so-," she felt like she was going to cry. "So I could get the room ready for you both." She looked down at her hands as she said that.

"Oh, please don't trouble yourself; we are planning on staying at the hotel in town, right honey?" Lucy said glaring at Vincent, who in return nodded.

"No I insist that you both stay here." Yuffie replied. "It's no problem at all; after all this is a huge house."

Lucy looked back at Yuffie, "Are you sure?" Tifa and Yuffie nodded, "Okay then, we'll be happy to stay."

Yuffie jumped up from her sit, "Great, I'll help you with your things and show you to your room."

Tifa looked at Yuffie, "I'll help too."

"Nope that won't be necessary, I can handle this. You take a break; you do look a little pale."

Tifa watched as both Yuffie and Lucreica disappeared up the stairs. She heard Yuffie tell Lucreica how she was going to have an 'awesome' time staying with them.

"So, how are you feeling?" Vincent's deep voice penetrated the silence. Tifa had forgotten that he was still standing there.

Tifa didn't look at him as she responded, "I'm doing okay, why do you ask?"

Vincent shrugged, "No reason."

Tifa got up from the table and walked pasted him and out the door. The scent of his cologne was intoxicating. That was the cologne she gave him last year on his birthday.

'I get so damn hot when he wears that cologne.' She saw Vincent smirk, which caused Tifa to blush, 'Does he know that? No he couldn't know that, Gaia erased his memory.'

"Where are you going?" he asked as he walked up beside her.

"Just for a short walk; I think I am coming down with something..." Tifa was beginning to feel a little light headed. She felt the world was beginning to spin. She felt her body turn into jelly as she lost control and began to fall forward. Everything went black.

"Congratulations Ms Lockhart, you're pregnant." Dr. Kisu said as she returned with the test results.

"What?!" Tifa and Yuffie exclaimed.

Dr. Kisu looked up at both women, shocked by their reaction. "Yes, it's all right here, you are about two months pregnant."

Tifa's heart skipped a beat, "Two- two months?"

The doctor nodded.

Tifa and Yuffie left the examination room and entered the waiting area. Vincent and Lucreica were both sitting there. Lucreica was the first to running up to Tifa, "Are you okay? I was so scared when Vincent carried you inside the house. What did the doctor say?"

Tifa could tell that Lucreica meant it when she said she was scared. "The doctor said it was nothing really."

"No she didn't, you know damn well what the doctor said." Yuffie said sounding pissed off. She turned to Lucreica and Vincent, "Tifa is pregnant."

Vincent was taken aback by the news. He looked almost dumbstruck by this. Lucreica was also shocked as she gasped, but a few seconds later she hugged Tifa, "Congratulations Tifa. How far long are you?"

Tifa sighed, "Two months."

"Two months, huh? Then that means that the baby would be born around the same time as our wedding." She said as the group walked out of the doctor's office. "We now have two things we should celebrate, right Vincent?"

"…"

"Honey, is something wrong?"

Vincent looked at Lucreica then glared at Tifa, "Nothing, I have something that needs to be taken care of." He kissed Lucreica's cheek, "I'll see you all later."

Once he was gone the girls continued to walk down the street. It was getting dark and Tifa really didn't want to be there right now, "Well I have to get to work so I'll see you two later." Tifa stormed off as well.

"Wait Teef are you sure you should…" it was to late Tifa as gone.

"What the hell is going on with those two?" Lucreica asked as she and Yuffie began their long walk home.


	8. Lucy Pops the Question

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Runaway**

**Chapter 8**

**Lucy Pops the Question**

It's been almost a week since Tifa had found out that she was pregnant and the morning sickness finally decided to show its ugly head. If she wasn't tossing her cookies in the morning she was up half the night blowing chunks.

"Why do they call it morning sickness when you throw up all frickin day?" Tifa managed to scream to Yuffie from the bathroom before continuing her daily ritual of worshiping the throne.

"Serves you right for doing the horizontal polka with Vincent before you erased his memory." Yuffie called back from the bedroom.

Tifa had decided that it was time to get her own apartment, now that Vincent and Lucreica decided stay in Watui until the wedding. Yuffie, being the saint that she is; agreed to let them stay at her house. Tifa took that as her cue to leave. It is a little lonely but it was the only thing she could be to stay away from Vincent.

After everyone found out about Tifa's pregnancy, she notice Vincent was acting strange around her. He was avoiding her and that hurt Tifa; down right broke her heart to see him act like that-even though that was what she wanted to happen in the beginning.

Tifa walked out of the bathroom, drying her hands on a towel. Yuffie was laying down on the king size bed that she bought for Tifa as a house warming gift.

_(Flashback)_

"_Why would I need such a large bed?" Tifa asked once it arrived to her apartment._

"_Oh you know, in case you get lonely and your baby's daddy comes over for a visit." Yuffie said, nudging Tifa with her shoulder and pointing at Vincent with her chin. Vincent agreed to help set up her bed. once it was done he stormed out of the apartment, almost knocking Yuffie over. "Guess he didn't get it, huh?"_

_(End Flashback)_

"So how are Lucreica and Vincent doing?" Tifa asked as she prepared her clothes for work.

Yuffie sat up and smiled, "Well, Lucy has already started looking for her wedding gown. She's really excited."

Tifa poked her head out of the closet. "Why is she looking for one now? Isn't the wedding until May?"

"Apparently, Vinny wants it to be over and done with. I mean if it was up to him, he would get married now, just to leave Watui."

"You mean just to get away from me huh?" Tifa walked out wearing a pair of low cut jeans, and a black t-shirt with the word's Turtle's Paradise in white letters and a large turtle on the back.

"Who knows? Lucy says they are going to stay with the date that they agreed on. Call me crazy but I think Vinny is jealous."

"Jealous of what, crazy?"

"Well not really jealous, he's just upset at the fact that you're pregnant."

"But why? He should have no memory of me what-so-ever."

Yuffie shrugged, "Don't know."

Yuffie tried to change the subject. "Hey, Cid called today."

"Really?"

"Yeah he wanted to know how you are doing. Looks like everyone knows that you're expecting."

Tifa smiled at Yuffie, "I wonder how everyone found out."

Yuffie pushed open the door of the apartments to the street, "It's called a cell phone, sweetie, you should try it sometimes."

"Maybe I will."

The two girls began their walk to the Turtle's Paradise. They laughed as they talked about their travels around the world fighting Shinra Inc. and Sephtiroth. How the team first meet Yuffie and when she stole their materia. "You know that really pissed me off." Tifa said.

"Oh!" Yuffie stopped Tifa by pulling her arm. They were standing in front of a baby store. "Look! Aren't they cute?"

Yuffie was pointing at the manikins of babies wearing tiny jeans with hoodies and shoes that fit in the palm of your hand. One of the manikins was a boy with black hair. Tifa's eyes welled up at the thought of her baby looking just like Vincent. How was she going to live with herself knowing that she could never tell her baby who his father is? Or that she could not tell Vincent that he was finally a father?

'_Maybe Lucrerica could make him a father._' She turned away from Yuffie so that she would not see her about to cry.

"Tifa! Yuffie! How nice to see you both here!" Lucy said as she walked up to the pair. "How are you feeling?" She asked Tifa who was wiping her eyes.

"Fine," Tifa hugged her, "how are you?"

Lucy's face lit up, "Great, Vincent and I are on our way to the church to talk to the priest. Then after that we plan to go to the bakery and pick our cake. Right, honey?" She turned around to look at Vincent but no one was there. "Vincent?"

"I wonder where he is."

"Me, too, he was right behind me. Oh, that reminds me, Tifa do you think I could talk to you."

Tifa looked at her watch, "Sure, I have about forty five minutes before I go in, how about we go to the Turtle's Paradise?"

"Sounds go, Yuffie do you think you could wait for Vincent and tell him where we will be?"

Yuffie smiled, "No problem."

"Hey there Tifa, what can I get you?" Edgar called out from the bar once the two women walked in.

"Orange juice for me."

"And I'll have a glass of water, thanks." Lucy said.

Edgar eyed Lucy then turned to begin to work on their drinks.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Tifa asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Lucy sighed, "What I want to ask you is serious and I really need a straight answer from you."

Tifa was beginning to get nervous, "What is it?"

"Tifa, have you ever slept with Vincent?"

Tifa didn't mean to do what she did next but she was caught off guard by Lucy's question. Tifa spat her juice at Lucy, "Oh my God I am so sorry." Quickly she began to dry her face off. "Lucrecia I am sorry."

Lucy sighed again. "I take that as a yes."

"What? No, no of course not." Tifa lied.

"Really? Tifa I trust you and I consider you my friend." She eyed Tifa, her face begging Tifa to say yes.

"No, I never did." Tifa replied quietly. She didn't know that Vincent was standing behind her, until he sighed. Her heart felt like it was about to stop. _'Gods please take me now!' _

Lucy got up from where she sat. She walked over to Tifa; taking hold of both her hands she smiled and said, "Tifa, in the long run you will hurt yourself." Without another word Lucrecia walked out of the bar; Vincent close behind.

**Well that's chapter 8. what do you all think? I only have a few minutes a day to work on this so please bear with me. **


	9. Happy Birthday Vincent

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**I know it's a little late but Happy Birthday Vincent!**

**Runaway**

**Chapter 9**

**Happy Birthday**

"You are now four months pregnant, Ms Lockhart." Dr Jensen said as she stepped into the examination room. She was an older woman with signs of wrinkles beginning to appear on her fair colored face. "And looks like you're beginning to get a little bump there." She smiled as she noticed Tifa's belly.

Tifa smiled back and patted her belly, "And he's beginning to move."

"Well then let's see how you are doing?" The doctor spent fifteen minutes measuring her belly, listening to the baby's heart beat.

"Hmm?" the doctor said.

"Is something wrong?"

"I think we need to schedule an ultra sound." She walked over to the phone and began talking to the nurse. "Today? Are you sure? Hang on." She turned to face Tifa who was getting dressed. "Ms. Lockhart, do you think you could get the ultra sound today?"

"Sure I have time."

"Great." She turned around to talk to the nurse. "She's ready anytime you are."

"No Lucrecia I don't want a party." Vincent said as Lucy and Yuffie began to prepare for his party.

"Oh come on, Vincent, your birthday only comes once a year."

"Yeah, don't break Lucy's heart."

Vincent stood up, "No, means no!" He stormed out of the room.

Yuffie and Lucy continued planning for the party. They promised Tifa that he was going to have a party and enjoy it too. Tifa suggested the party to them two days ago and both girls agreed.

"Make sure you invite the rest of your friends." Lucy said to Yuffie as she began preparing the cake.

"Right, Barret and Red said they will both come, just need to get a hold of everyone else."

"So did you tell Tifa yet?"

"Tell her what?"

"You know."

"…"

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"No it's just that she's coming in the house."

"Oh."

Tifa slide the front door open. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands and was smiling the biggest smile she could ever possible smile.

Yuffie was the first to speak, "Judging by your expression I take it everything went well."

"You could say that." Tifa walked over to the two and showed them the paper. It was a picture from the ultra sound she had that day.

"Aww how cute!" Yuffie said. "Hey, what's that dot there?"

Lucy hit Yuffie on the back of her head, "That's not a dot that's a baby."

"A baby? So what's that over here? That's one big baby."

"Hold on." Lucy took the paper away from Yuffie, "Tifa are you HAVING TWINS!" she shouted as she hugged the proud mother-to-be. "Congratulations! Gaia is giving you the first baby that you lost!"

Tifa was stun. She looked at Lucy as if her head had fallen off. "Did you know about that?"

Lucy looked at Tifa then at Yuffie. "Hmm…Yuffie told me. Right?"

"Yeah, it kind of slipped. Sorry."

"It's alright. Does Vincent know about my first baby?"

Both girls looked at each other then back at Tifa. "No."

Yuffie took the ultrasound photo back from Lucy and stared at it some more. "I still don't see the babies."

Vincent was lying on his bed. He was listening to everything that was happening down stairs. He sighed "She having twins." He rolled over and began digging through the small dresser drawer and pulled out a small blue book. The words 'My Journal was written on the cover. He began flipping the papers when he didn't find what he was looking for he threw the book against the wall. Suddenly he heard footsteps come running up the stairs.

"Vincent, are you alright?" Lucy asked as she stepped into the room. She saw the book and quietly closed the door behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked picking up the journal.

"She fucking cheated on me!" He shouted.

"Shh, they'll hear you."

"I don't care! Let her fucking hear me!" Vincent was on his feet now glaring at Lucrecia. "Now I know why she went and erased my memory of her, she didn't want me to find out about this!"

There was a knock on the door, "Vincent, Lucy? Are you both okay?" It was Tifa.

Lucy turned to face Vincent begging him not to do anything rash. "Yes, everything is fine, Tifa." She opened the door, holding the book behind her back. "Just a lover's quarrel that's all."

"Yeah that's it." Vincent said as he pushed Tifa out of his way, knocking her down.

"Vincent!" Lucy shouted, causing him to stop.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tifa shouted. "Ever since you arrived here you've treated me like dirt, and frankly I am sick and tired of it!" Tifa got up and was now inches away from his face.

Vincent stared into Tifa's eyes, "And you don't think I have any right to treat you like this?"

"NO!" Tifa shouted.

"Even after everything that happened, after everything that you did-"

"What? What did I ever do to you?!"

He grabbed her arms again, just like the night that they fought. He squeezed her hard, "You really want me to remind you what you did to me? YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?"

"You're hurting me!" Tifa tried to break free from his grasp.

He squeezed her harder, his finger nails digging into her, "This is nothing compared to the pain I am feeling right now!" If he was wearing his claw he would have punctured her skin again.

She was crying now, she was flooded with several emotions all at once. "Just tell me what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"What are you talking about?" She said not looking at his stare.

"I know everything. Everything you did to me you bitch! You're nothing but a fucking whore." Tifa glared at him now. Lucy gasped.

"You don't know anything! Now let go of me you son of a bitch before I rip your dick off and shove it up your ass; although it will be kind of hard with your head already there!"

"Tifa, I'm sorry." He loosening his grip on her, which Tifa noticed. She shoved him away ramming him into the wall. Running past him she turned to face him one last time. "I never cheated on you. Not once. I loved you with all my heart but now I see that it was pointless for me to love a pathetic monster like you!" She ran down the stairs and out the door.

Yuffie ran up the stairs to see Vincent with his head buried in his knees. "What happened?"

"He lost it and told her everything."

"I called her a whore and a bitch." He said from his knees. "Yuffie I need to know did Tifa –"

"No! Tifa loved you with all her heart. After she lost her first baby she blamed herself for everything that happened and she just wanted to see you happy." Yuffie looked out the window and saw Tifa running down the street out of sight. "Before she erased your memory you both had – well you know – and that's how she got pregnant." She looked at him, she herself looked like she was about to cry. "She is pregnant with YOUR babies and now you lost the best thing you could ever have."

A sound was heard from Vincent; something Yuffie or Lucy never thought they would hear. Vincent was crying.

"Happy birthday, Vincent." Yuffie said as she walked down the stairs to go after her friend.


	10. Sweet Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Runaway**

**Chapter 10**

**Sweet Dreams**

_Poke…poke…__bump._

_'Leave me alone.'_

_Bump…poke…poke._

_'Leave me alone, damn it!'_

Raising his hand to hit what ever was touching him, but as his arm came down something stopped him.

"Damn it whoever is touching me is going to die!" Vincent opened his eyes to come face to…stomach with his attacker.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Looking up he saw Tifa smiling down at him. "Tifa?" He sat up confused.

"Did my babies wake you?" Tifa was still smiling at him.

"Tifa what happened?"

Tifa got up from the sofa and stretched her aching muscles. "Well you got drunk, again and passed out here on the couch. Of course your head landed on my lap and stayed there until you got into a fight with my stomach."

Vincent just sat there staring at her face. "Did I say or do anything to you?"

Tifa shook her head, her dark brown hair flowing softly behind her, "No, why do you ask?"

Vincent sighed.

"Vincent, is something wrong?" She walked over to him and sat next to him. Gently placing her hand on top of his, "You don't have a hang over do you?" She smiled weakly.

Vincent turned to face her, his crimson eyes looked glassy as if he was about to cry or puke. "I'm fine."

She placed her hand on his cheek, "Vincent…" Tifa whispered. He leaned in inches from her lovely face. "Vincent…"

He gently placed his lips on Tifa's. His Tifa. Even if he didn't remember her, he did know what his heart felt. Vincent was in love with her. She moaned as she pulled him closer to her.

Suddenly Tifa knew what was happening. "No." She pushed him away. Vincent looked shocked, "I'm sorry Vincent but we can't do this." Tifa turned away from him so he wouldn't see her crying.

She felt him stand up from the couch, felt him walk up behind her; her heart melted as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Holding her tightly, but carefully, against his body. "Don't be sorry, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I hurt you so much and yet you stayed by my side."

Tifa's turned around, "What are you talking about?" _'Does he know what happened?__ Does he know what I did?'_

"I'm sorry; I guess I do have a hang over." He let go of her, "I don't know what I am saying."

"Vincent, you have always been in love with Lucrecia. She has always been there for you, not I."

"Damn it Tifa!" Vincent shouted. "Don't you understand what's going on? I am in love with you! You! Not Lucrecia!" Tifa moved away from him, afraid that he might hurt her. "I don't why but I…"

"Vincent stop please." Tifa couldn't take it anymore. "I know you love her; you told me how important she was to. You told me that she was more of a woman than me." Tears began to shower face. "That's why she here now, because I asked Gaia to revive her. I just wanted you to be happy." Vincent walked up to her now trembling body.

"I know what you did."

She looked up at him her mouth open, she was about to say something, but he stopped her by placing his finger on her mouth. "I found your diary," he smirked, "You shouldn't write what you don't want others to read."

"It's a diary; it's supposed to be private." She smiled at him, he leaned in again trying to kiss her but a door from the kitchen was heard opening and closing. Yuffie and Lucy walked into the living room laughing when they saw Vincent and Tifa standing just inches from each other.

"What are you two up to?" Yuffie asked.

Lucy smiled, "So I take it that everything is going okay?"

Tifa looked at Yuffie, then at Lucy, then back at Vincent, "You knew what I did too?"

"Of course I did. I was in the Lifestream so it was a perfect way for me to keep an eye on Vincent."

"And after you told me what you were going to do, I kind of took your diary and put it in Vincent's bag." Yuffie said as Tifa threw a pillow at her.

Tifa felt Vincent behind her, "Tifa I'm sorry for what happened, I promise it won't happen again. Please let's give us another chance."

Tifa blushed, as she turned and pressed her lips against Vincent's moist lips. She was finally going to get what she wanted, a family.

**Aww, how nice. Tifa wants to pretend everything is going great. Well this is my story and I'm not done yet. R&R!**


	11. What's in the Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Runaway**

**Chapter 11**

**What's in the Heart**

Tifa opened her eyes. Blinking, she noticed her surroundings. It was her apartment; somehow she was on her bed and very well covered. Someone didn't want her to fall off the bed. Gaia was playing with her.

She heard someone in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets. Tifa swung her legs over the side of the bed; she closed her eyes as a massive headache hit her. She felt like Meteor had crashed onto her head. At a moment of waiting for her headache to pass, she heard someone enter her room.

"Good morning." A familiar voice said to her from the door way. "Did you sleep okay?"

Tifa looked up to make eye contact with Cloud. He was standing at the doorway wearing dark blue boot cut pants, a black flocked shirt and black boots. Tifa met up with Cloud as she ran from Yuffie's house to her apartment. When he saw her crying the smile he had disappeared. He walked her into her apartment and stayed with her until she fell asleep. There he stood now; in his hands was a tray with a bowl of soup and a mug of tea. He placed the tray next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

Tifa looked at herself in the mirror; she looked like crap. She was fighting back the tears as she turned to see his handsome face. She gasped almost dropping the tray of food that was next to her bed.

Cloud's right eye was slightly closed, with a shade of black and blue surrounding it. One would think that he was messing around with Tifa's makeup bag but he wasn't.

She almost jumped at the sight of this, "Cloud, what happened to you?!"

He looked at her as if she asked him the dumbest thing in the world, looking at the mirror he noticed what she was asking, "Oh," he chuckled, "A dear friend of yours gave this to me."

"'Dear Friend?' You mean Vincent?"

Cloud stood up, "I didn't say that."

"What happened?"

"Well, it happened while you were sleeping, hey isn't that one of your favorite movies?"

"Cloud."

"Yuffie came up to see you. I told her you were asleep and asked her why you came home crying. She told me what happened between you and Vincent." He paused for a moment, "Then prince charming came galloping up; accused me of sleeping with you while you were with him and said I'm the father of your babies. Tifa what the hell is going on?"

Tifa stood up and turned away from him assumed of what happened to him; it wasn't Cloud's fault and it wasn't Vincent's fault; "It's my entire fault."

Cloud put his hands on her shoulders, "Tifa, it's not you're fault. Hell it's no one's fault; it's just how life is."

"But it's not how I wanted my life to be. I wanted to be with Vincent, to raise a family." Tifa walked to the window, staring out of it; she began to cry, "I wanted to wake up every morning to have breakfast on the table for him, do the laundry, clean the house, and have dinner ready for him when he came home. But I couldn't do that!" She hit the window with her fist, breaking it; she pulled her fist back now covered with blood, a large piece of glass sticking out of her fist.

"Tifa!" Cloud pulled her away from the window, rushing her to the bed. He ran to the bathroom and pulled out her first aid she had under her sink. He ran back and began working on her hand.

"All I could do was bitch about Lucrecia." Tifa whisper as Cloud began to rub alcohol on her cut. "I knew how much he loved her but I…" She didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words. Tifa didn't even notice her hand was completely wrapped in bandages.

"Tifa," He sat next to her on the bed holding her close to his body, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you lost your first baby, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you fought with Vincent. I don't know if it will do much good but I'm here now; that is if you still want me?"

Tifa laughed into his chest, "Cloud I will always need you. You're my best friend."

"Well always be friends. Now how about that soup?"

Cloud stayed with her until she fell back asleep. He kissed her forehead, picked up the tray with the half eaten soup and closed the door behind him. Picking up his cell phone he dialed a number.

"Yeah, that's me…Look I don't care what you think of me but I will tell you this, if you ever hurt Tifa like this again, I will kill you. Do you hear me?" He slammed his phone shut.

"Damn that fucking little shit!" Vincent threw the phone against the wall.

"Well it's your fault." Lucrecia said, "You accused him of sleeping with her and then you punched him!"

"What did you expect me to do? He was right there; there at her apartment! I bet he's banging her right now!"

"VINCENT STOP IT!" Lucrecia shouted, slapping her ex-lover. "You don't know anything! I was in the Lifestream, I saw you both, and she never cheated on you. Her heart belonged to you and no one else!"

"It's just-"

"What?! I wouldn't be surprised if you do lose her forever." Lucrecia was at the door now, "I think Cloud would take better care of her then you would anyways."

"What does that mean?"

"Think about it, all you did was remember the past. I was dead Vincent and she was alive. You could touch her, kiss her, she was there for you but you were 30 years in the past. She was hurting but she loved you."

Lucrecia walked out of the room, leaving a grieving Vincent behind. Yuffie was in the living room. Flipping through the channels of the large 50 inch TV, sighing heavily Lucrecia sat down next to the young girl.

"Was he this difficult after you found him in the mansion?"

Yuffie laughed, "You bet he was and by the look of your face he pissed you off too."

"I just don't see why he can't accept the fact that Tifa never cheated on him."

"They are both very stubborn."

"You can say that again."

"They are both very stubborn."

Both girls laughed.

Tifa heard a soft humming noise which woke her from her sleep. Reaching out, she pulled out her cell phone, "Hello?" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Tifa sat up on her bed, "Vincent, is that you?"

"Please, I want to see you, tonight."

"But…"

"No buts, meet me outside of your apartment building; on the roof."

Tifa sighed, "What time?"

"Midnight." He hung up.

Tifa looked at the radio clock on the nightstand; it was 11:00p.m. Looking at the mirror she had a bad case of bed head; which takes her about two hours to get ready. "Well I better move fast."

Midnight came around and Tifa stood alone on the roof. The wind was blowing lightly and it was cold. She wore sweats pants and a T-shirt. "Damn it I need a jacket." As she turned to go back to her room she felt a presence behind her.

Tifa knew who it was; it was a presence she was very familiar with. "You're late."

"Hello to you too."

She turned around to face him; his cheek was red with tiny scratches that looked like they came from fingernail. "What happened?" She asked pointing to her own cheek.  
"I could ask you the same thing." He took Tifa's injured hand in his own.  
"I couldn't open the window so I punched it."

Vincent smirked, "Do you always resort to violence Ms Lockhart?"

Tifa smiled, which quickly turned into a frown, "You wanted to see me for something?" She tried to pull her hand away from him.

His crimson eyes stared into her eyes, "I just wanted to say; will you stop that."

Tifa was still trying to take her hand away from his grasp. "Sorry, but you're hurting me."

Letting go of her hand he wrapped his arms around her, "I wanted to say that I am sorry for what I said to you this morning."

"Vincent don't worry about it. I forgot about it," She pushed away from his warm body, she didn't want to but she needed to be strong, "and you should too." Tifa saw the sadness in his beautiful eyes, kissing his cheek she whispered, "Good night." She walked back through the door back to her room.

Going back to her bedroom she flopped on the bed, crying into the pillow she said, "What am I going to do now? Gaia, I love him so much, I want to be with him but I know what is in his heart and it's not me!"

'_Do you know what really is in his heart?'_

The voice startled her, causing her to flip over on her back, "Who's there?"

'_It's me.'_

Standing at the door was the little girl that looked like Aeris, "What are you doing here?"

'_Tifa, I know what is in his heart and I can tell you that it's not Lucrecia,' _she smiled a wide smile, _'it's you.'_

"How is that possible? You erased all memory of me but yet he wants to be with me."

'_Tifa, I have the power to erase someone's memory but I can not erase what's in the heart.'_

Tifa gasped, "So you mean that Vincent…" The girl was gone. She ran out the door and went up to the roof. "Vincent!" But he was gone. Tifa ran back to her room and bumped into Cloud.

"Hey where's the fire?"

"Cloud can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah sure but what's wrong with your phone?"

Tifa yanked the cell phone out of his hand and began to punch numbers.

"Yuffie it's me, is Vincent there? No, he was here (What?) but he left. I really need to talk to him. Just tell him to call me as soon as he gets in."

Cloud was staring at her, "He was here?"

"Yes and I need to tell him that I love him." She ran back to her room and began to change her clothes.

Cloud watched her go and smiled, "Well it's about time." He said turning to the little girl who smiled back at him.


	12. Be with the one I love

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**I would like to thank everyone for has read this story. Only two more chapters and I am done. Well here goes Chapter 12! Enjoy.**

**Runaway**

**Chapter 12**

**Be with the one I love**

Tifa ran to the Shinra Mansion; that's where Lucreica told her were Vincent was going. She called Cid as soon as she got the call from Lucy and begged him to fly her to Nibelhiem.

"You know what time it is?"

"Please Cid I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important." Tifa was crying over the phone. Cid of course gave in and was there in thirty minutes.

Tifa pulled open the door to the mansion and bolted up stairs toward the hidden lab under the mansion. She just assumes he would be there.

"Vincent?" she called out as she reached the small library located in the back of the lab. "Vincent?" she called out again. "Were you?"

Tifa continued to walk toward the back of the room; piles of books blocked her path as she rushed to find Vincent. "Please answer me?"

Fear set in as she received no response from him. "Maybe he's not here?"

_Crash!_

Tifa jumped. "Is that you?" Turning around she can to see a death hound growling at her, ready to attack. Before she had time to react, it jumped toward her.

'_What am I going to do? I don't have my gloves so there is no way I can hurt it with just my bare fists.'_

She didn't know if it was dumb luck but she slipped on a wet sustains and fell back, the beast's hind legs scratched her face as it jumped over her. She had to move quick if she was going to make it out alive. Alone the dogs were worthless but she knew they travel in packs. So if one was here then the others were near by. The dog turned around and began to run toward her again. Grabbing a book Tifa flung it toward its head causing it to yelp and fall to the floor; giving her a chance to run out of the library.

Tifa closed the door, the dog rammed into it closing it to crack. She turned to run up the spiraling walkway when she felt something push her down. Tifa cried out in pain as she hit the floor.

Looking up she saw another dog growling, it looked smaller then the first but it looked strong. This time she rolled to her side and stood up in a ready to fight.

"Come on!" Tifa cried out running toward the dog. She jumped in the air and flung her leg around making contact with its side. She felt its ribs crack; sending it flying toward the wall.

"Where are they coming from?" Tifa said, out of breath as she ran up the walkway; away from the dogs. Sighing Tifa made her way toward the main room. She sat down bringing her head to her hands.

The tears just came; Tifa Lockhart was scare and alone. No one was there to save her; it was just her and her babies. "I need to be strong. I need to accept the fact that I am all alone now." She sobbed harder, "Gaia, I don't want to be alone! I want to be with Vincent! Please," she looked up at the ceiling, "I want to be with the one I love!"

**That's the end of Chapter 12. HeeHeeHee, what's going to happen next? Well tune in next time to find out. **


	13. New Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Here it is the moment everyone's been waiting for! The final chapter to my story! (Applause is heard as I walk on stage) I would just like to thank everyone who stuck by me. Also to everyone who reviewed my story you are the best. I know I'm not the best writer in the world so I just want to say thanks for your help in helping me improve my story. I will use what I learned from your reviews in my other stories. **

**Now here is the last chapter …I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Runaway**

**Chapter 13**

**New Beginnings**

Tifa felt someone pick her up, but she didn't wake up, she didn't want to wake up afraid that she was going to see no one there. The smell of leather filled her nose. It was a familiar; it was Vincent.

Vincent looked down at the woman he held in his arms. It's been a long time since he held a woman in his arms. Lucrecia was his first and only love; he never that after her he could not love another. But after meeting Tifa he felt different, so how changed.

Lucrecia was beautiful and brilliant, but she was involved with her work. Tifa was very beautiful; a delightful woman who tried to make everyone feel happy. When she knew Vincent was alone, she would make her way toward him with that beautiful smile on her face and her brown eyes glowing with excitement. He saw it; saw how lonely she was and how she longed to be held but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He was afraid of how she would react.

Vincent moved a strand of hair away from her face. Tifa had been asleep for a while and now she was crying. "Vincent," she whispered again. She's been calling his name for a while now too.

_Is she dreaming of me?_

"Where are you? Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore." More tears began to appear, Vincent held her tight against his chest.

"I'm here Tifa, you're not alone, I'm right here with you." He whispered, not wanting to awake her from her slumber. _Why is she dreaming of me?_

"Vincent, I love you."

Vincent's eyes opened wide at what she had just said. _She loves me? No she's dreaming. It's just a dream. I must have hurt her in her dream. That would explain the crying._

"Vincent?" He looked down at her to find her awake. Tears still running down her face. "Oh, Vincent! I thought I would never see you again!" She buried her face in his chest and sobbed harder.

Suddenly she pulled away from him and began to feel her belly. "It was only a dream." She sighed.

Vincent looked at her and said, "A dream about me I take it?"

Tifa blushed, she tried to get off his lap and give him his space but some thing prevented her from moving. Looking down she saw that Vincent was still holding on to her and was not about to let go. "Yes."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Umm…well…you and I were living together and I was pregnant." She paused, he felt her body tighten. "I lost the baby. And I asked Gaia to erase your memory of us but I ended up pregnant again. This time with twins. I moved in with Yuffie," Vincent made a face, "and a few months later you and Lucrecia came to visit." Tifa looked away she didn't want to see the expiration on his face at the mention of his former lover.

"You were angry with me when you found out I was pregnant. You thought it was Cloud's baby; that I cheated on you. I ran away again because I was scared of telling you how I really felt."

"And how did you fell?" Vincent asked. He placed his hand on her cheek, turning her toward him.

"I was still in love with you." She whispered. "You then came looking for me, but I told you that it was for the best and to move on with our lives. You did of course give Cloud a black eye."

Vincent chuckled, "He deserved that and more."

Tifa giggled, "You could say that. Anyway, I saw Gaia again and she told me that she has the power to erase ones memories but she could not erase what's in their heart. Which meant that you were in love with me the whole time so I went to look for you, but I –"

"You didn't find me, am I right?"

Tifa nodded, she felt the tears returning.

"Tifa, don't cry." He held her tightly again. "I'm right here and I will never leave you. It was just a dream."

She gasped, "What did you say?"

"I would never leave you and you will never have to runaway again. I love you Tifa Lockhart and I am sorry for not telling you sooner." Vincent leaned down and placed his lips on top of Tifa's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body as the kiss intensified. His tongue found her's and they began exploring each others mouths. He ran his hands up and down her back telling her that he was is need of felling her body.

Tifa broke the kiss, "Vincent wait. We can't do this."

"I understand, I'm sorry."

Tifa smiled, "No you don't understand, we can't do this here, let's go to my room. We will have plenty of privacy there." She stood up and began to lead Vincent to her room.

Just above the airship was a small girl floating next to a taller woman. "Are you happy Lucrecia?" the girl asked her companion.

"Yes, I know that Tifa will make Vincent very happy." She smiled at the girl, "We can go home now."

In a flash of light the two disappeared back to the Lifestream.

**Fin**

**Well that's my story. I hope you all liked it. R&R. See you next time.**


End file.
